Just A Moment
by sellthelie
Summary: All it takes is just one moment to make you question everything...


**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling; just mucking around **

**Just A Moment… **

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione Granger was lying in her bed in Percy's old room at the Burrow. She was currently reading a biography of Rowena Ravenclaw, trying to find clues as to where and what another Horcrux could be. She felt terrible for being so enthralled in the book when it was such a horrible project. But she was the one to do it. Ron would get bored within the first pages. And Harry was still in a rough spot, had been ever since the funeral, he was due to be picked up sometime soon by members of the Order from the Dursleys. Since Snape's double-cross, members of the Order were only told limited information. They were keeping their cards close to their chests you could say.

Hermione was also avoiding Ron. She knew he wanted to talk to her, she just wasn't ready. She had no idea what she was going to say to him. Hermione suspected that he wanted to 'get together', but she didn't really want that anymore.

She loved Ron dearly, just not the way a lover loves someone anymore.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hermione?" Came Ginny's voice through the door.

_Great._

Ginny had been pressing her for days about Ron. Time for another twenty questions.

"Come in Gin," she called out.

"Hey," Ginny greeted as she shut the door behind her. "Whatcha doing?"

"Just reading up on Rowena Ravenclaw," she said holding the book up. "What's happening downstairs?"

Ginny sat down and crossed her legs at the end of the bed, "Mum and Phlegm are talking wedding stuff, driving poor Bill spare." Ginny had a laugh at her brother's expense. Dropping her voice, "Ron's looking for you…"

Hermione closed the book, "What did you tell him?"

"That you were sleeping, and to talk to you tomorrow."

"Thanks Gin," Hermione said gratefully.

"It's okay, but you really need to talk to him." Ginny stated, "Before Harry gets here. He wont need this tension between you two."

"Tension?" She queried, puzzled.

"You constantly avoiding Ron, every time he comes to talk to you. You make an excuse and get the hell out of there."

"I don't…"

"Yes you do," Ginny said firmly. "And tomorrow, it's going to stop. For all our sakes."

Hermione nodded, "I think I might get some fresh air." She said getting up.

"Do you want some company?" Ginny asked.

"No thanks need to think about what I'm going to say to Ron." And with that she left the room and headed outside.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile downstairs Bill was slowly but surely going crazy. Soon he would need a room at St Mungo's, he really did not now how much more of this he could take.

He knew this was going to be a big day, but he really could not care where Fleur's great-aunt on her fathers' side sat or that his mums' second cousin was allergic to…whatever he was bloody allergic to.

Right now they were discussing ('ladies do not argue, Beel.') which flowers would go where. He'd had enough, he needed to get out and have some space.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They both entered the back garden from the opposite sides, unknowingly walking to the same spot. The big oak tree down at the back, it was currently in shadows and as it wasn't a full moon. It was fairly hard to see from the house. The perfect spot they each thought to get away from the house and it's dramas.

"Hermione?"

"Bill!"

"What are you doing here?" They both asked simultaneously, then had a giggle.

"I'm getting away from the madhouse." Bill answered, "What about you?"

"Just needed a place to think, and this place is so peaceful at night. It seemed like the perfect place."

"Well, I say as long as you don't nag like those two. We can both stay." Bill stated.

"And as long as you don't question me about Ron, you can stay too." Hermione said, sitting herself down on the soft grass at the base of the tree trunk.

"Deal," sitting down next to her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_15minutes later…_

"What don't you want to talk about Ron?" Bill asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"It's not that I don't want to talk about him, its just there's so much pressure put on me. To tell him I love him, get married and have red haired brainiac kids who love Quidditch. And I don't really want that anymore."

"Why don't you?"

"It's because of what he did," Bill looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. "Lavender Brown. He got with a brainless little tart, all because I kissed Viktor Krum two bloody years ago. At first I couldn't understand why he got with her, and it made me so mad. Because Viktor didn't mean anything to me, he was a friend. I don't care about him like I did Ron, and Ron just threw it back in my face."

"So your feelings changed then?"

"Pretty much, it was such a silly petty thing to do. I need someone a little more mature." Hermione had a small smile, "And no offence to Ron, but he has a lot of growing up to do."

"That he does."

"Wedding plans driving you barmy?"

"Absolutely." Bill took on a high pitched tone, "'Aren't these flowers lovely'; 'I like beef'; 'I like chicken'; and 'I don't like that song'. It's enough to drive a man crazy."

"Sounds like it." Hermione said with a smile.

And they settled into a comfortable silence.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Some time later they both realised that they should be getting back inside, so as not to worry the family.

Hermione shocked Bill when she put her arms around him and gave him a hug.

Nervously patting her back.

"Thanks Bill."

"What for?"

"Just letting it be. You don't know how nice it was to have an adult conversation about Ron."

Hermione pulled back, Bill kept his hand on her back. "No problem."

Hermione got a good close up look at the scars that now run over his still handsome face. She tentatively reached up and run her fingertips along one near his jaw, Bill breath hitched in his throat. No one but Fleur had touched him like this, in a good while.

"Hermione," Bill said in a low tone. Breaking her out of her trance.

She looked up and realised how close they were, her hand now lay flat over his jaw. They both unknowingly leaned forward; their lips were mere centimetres away from each others…

"Bill!" Came the calling voice of Mrs Weasley, "Are you still out here?"

Quickly pulling away from Hermione, "Yeah, coming mum."

They both looked away from each other, and turned and made their way back to the house, and back to the real world.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later on, when Hermione was laying in bed. She wondered about what just happened. If Mrs Weasley hadn't interrupted, she would have kissed Bill. And from her position, it looked like he would have kissed her back.

But he was engaged, why would he want to kiss her?

It took awhile but Hermione soon fell into a restless sleep, dreaming of what might have happened. Unaware that two rooms away from hers Bill was wondering the same thing. Why?

And then, what would have happened after?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

One shot/Complete…


End file.
